


kyle’s sexuality

by SpeechDelay



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, a lot of poly, all of them are gay, kyle is in denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeechDelay/pseuds/SpeechDelay
Summary: “ i’m not gay ,” kyle spoked, his arms crossed.“ stop lying. we all are.” kenny replies back, a smirk on his face[  in short, it craig x tweek plot but with the whole gang ]





	kyle’s sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> erin isn’t apart of the poly because... i have a plan for him

Kenny heard of a rumor going around, he didn't care. until he didn't until his friends started to care. He kicked his shoes off and went to stan’s living room.  
He thought this shit stopped in middle school.  
They all knew Yoai was just an art form.  
Or did they ?  
god, he hope so.  
Stan had been the one to immediately tell the others, starting with "Guess what I learned today." He still had his hat with the little pompom on top. it have been repeated glue over and over,  
kenny shove his glove into his pocket, as he sit down beside craig, his eyes scanning the place  
the. picture was pass around and it finally reach kenny, it was a picture of all of them naked, it was a overhead shot of butter, kyle and tweed bend over on a bed, hands grasping a light blue sheets.  
the other three boys was midthurst into them, each was postion differently.  
thank god, cartman isn’t here. he pass the paper down to craig, who was petting his boyfriends hairs.  
“fuck sake.” he murmured passing it to butters, who eyes glint, nobody else seem to notice this.  
tweed was freaking out, clinging to craig who face twisted in pain. but try to calm him down.  
“ it won’t turn out like me and tweek,” craig reassured the boys,  
“yes, we not gays or anything,” kyle shifted.  
i know to everyone, kenny was bisexual, leaning onto the guys side.  
“ but i’m bicurious,” butters spoked, kenny stiffen his laughter from that.  
sweet native butters.  
his eyes went to kyle, seeing how confused he was. kyle’s parents didn’t let him know anything lbgt related , or sex related.  
the parents have sign them out of health class, and take him out of school for that week. 

\- short time skip - 

 

Kyle was at tweek locker, craig was beside him.  
“ so, what the plan?” criag asked, shifting the pile of books in his hands  
“ we just going to talk to them,” kyle rubbed his neck.  
“ that it ? “ Stan asked, his eyes raised. “will that work.” Kyle's eyes went t Stans, meeting his eyes for a moment.  
he was quite hot now, over the few years, they all grown up, Kyle was taller then him, his black hair was the same and so was his hat. but he was skinner, with beautiful eyes that he could get lost in.  
“it should, ” Kyle was always the voice of reason, with his ‘gay‘ speeches.  
“ but we can also try other way to get him.”  
when the other boy arrived, Kyle lead the way to the cafeteria, finding the asian girls.  
he heard them whispering, Kyle dig into the pocket, opening his mouth to say something when he felt a arm sling over his shoulder, his eyes dart over to kenny.  
“excuse me, but did you draw this?” stan spoked up, holding up the fan art, dealing with the girls,  
he heard he girl squealing, but he didn’t care,  
Kyle looked over at Kenny, noticing how close Kenny was to his face. his face mask was off, his jacket was half unzipped, he felt a hand on his lower back, pulling him closer. his hands went to Kenny's chest  
” what are you doing ?” Kyle asked, his face felt hot, he could smell Kenny  
‘s breath.  
he felt his head get tited up, and a pair of lips on his.

“ what the fuck kenny “


End file.
